Sneaky XANA
by princessbinas
Summary: XANA is up to his little schemes again. But what will a failed escape attempt bring? A bunch of ninjas? Try there Genin who are at the necks of each other because of one's stupidity of tree jumping backwards. Can the Lyoko Warriors help these three get home or will they be trapped in XANA's clutches forever? Possible one shot.


**Binas:** I know, I know! I have other stories to write, but my ADHD makes it hard to keep focus (Autism might play a roll there too). So please bare with me. I am not the best with romance so there will be little to none. Oh I added a slight joke with the Kankrelats. They can be such hypocrites. This takes place sometime during season 2 in Code Lyoko and after the Chunin Exams but the Curse Mark is not on anyone. Oh and be prepared for a great Code Lyoko/Naruto crossover for those have died, much to my sadness... Oh and for the gender issue with XANA, I will be using 'it' and 'he' interchangeably when referring to XANA. So enjoy the show and let me put in the movie... *Inserts a CD*

**TV:** BREAK-BREAK-BREAK DANCE! BREAK-BREAK-BREAK DANCE! BREAK-BREAK-BREAK DANCE! HERE WE GO!

**Binas:** WHAT THE HECK!? ODD!

* * *

Age References (maybe inaccurate but can you really blame me):

Jeremie: 12

Odd: 13

Yumi: 14

Ulrich: 13

Aelita: 12

Naruto: 12

Sasuke: 12

Sakura: 12

I will also change up their school schedules, you can thank Odd's meddling off story for that. Also the dorms will be slightly bigger. I hope that's okay.

Oh and sorry for any possible OOC moments. I try really hard.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

On Lyoko, XANA woke up yet again. It felt that in the real world a portal was being made. It saw a chance to escape the Supercomputer and get into the real world completely. It quickly activated a towers in the forest region and went to work on another scheme.

* * *

"I tell you Jane! It won't work! We don't have the technology to pull this stunt off!", A man in a white lab coat yelled.

"Phillip, we have come a long way from the 90's, we are very close to cracking more mysteries open!", Jane said as she and Phillip walked off.

"You have seen one too many Science Fiction movies.", Phillip said.

A smog of blackish purple smoke leaked out of the plug. XANA's specter ran along the wires and entered the portal. The symbol appeared on the side of the portal and XANA waited fro the right moment to hack it.

* * *

_In another universe..._

"LOSER!"

"JERK!"

"SHUT UP YOU TWO!"

Naruto and Sasuke were locked in a lightning glare contest seeing who could do the splits the longest. Sakura was standing the side very annoyed at the childish antics her team mates pulled off.

"LOSER!"

"JERK!"

"LOSER!"

"JERK!"

Naruto soon couldn't hold his split anymore and relaxed. Sasuke smirked in victory.

"I win loser.", Sasuke said.

"Don't get too cocky about it! I will beat you soon! BELIEVE IT!", Naruto claimed.

Kakashi hoped on the post that was above the bridge they were waiting at.

"YOU'RE LATE!", Sakura and Naruto yelled.

"Hey. Sorry that I am late. I accidentally ran over a squirrel and had to give it a proper burial.", Kakashi said.

"LAIR!", Sakura and Naruto yelled.

"THAT'S YOUR LAMEST EXCUSE YET! HOW CAN YOU RUN OVER A SQUIRREL WHEN YOU HAVE NOTHING TO RUN IT OVER WITH?!", Naruto yelled.

"At least you aren't a complete moron.", Sasuke said.

"SHUT UP YOU JERK!", Naruto yelled.

"What have told you about team work? It's not about biting your ally's head off. So stop fighting.", Kakashi said.

"HMPH!", Naruto and Sasuke said as they turned their backs at each other.

* * *

At the same moment, XANA launched his attack and began to activate the portal. What happened was not expected at all.

* * *

"COME ON! TORA THE CAT IS A NIGHTMARE!", Naruto yelled as he hopped through the trees with his team mates, "THAT CAT IS A DEMON SPAWN! BELIEVE IT!"

"Shut up Naruto! Your yelling isn't making this any easier!", Sakura said and punched the blondie in the head.

"OW!"

"I'm surrounded by morons...", Sasuke muttered.

"I still hate that cat! I rather kill that stupid cat so we never have to fetch her again!", Naruto said reaching for his kunai.

"We are not going to kill the Daimyo's pet, Naruto.", Kakashi said, "That is just as bad as killing the client so put that kunai away."

Naruto grumbled under his breath as he put the kunai away. He suddenly got an idea that would make the 'chore' seem a little more fun.

"Hey Sasuke! I bet you can't find Tora while going backwards!", Naruto said turning around.

"That is the stupidest idea I have ever heard of! Who in their right frame of mind would do such a thing?!", Sasuke said irritated.

"Aww are you saying you can't? That's what it sounds like to me!", Naruto said blowing a raspberry at Sasuke.

Sasuke fumed at his team mate's behavior and before he could throw a kunai at his team mate to make him behave, a red swirly thingy appeared behind Naruto.

"Naruto! Watch out!", Sakura and Kakashi shouted.

"Hey! I got eyes in the back of my head, so there's nothing for me to worry about!", Naruto said and stopped o a branch to justify his point.

Naruto was still highly unaware of the portal behind him. Sasuke and Sakura were unable to stop their momentum and crashed into Naruto, and they fell into the portal, closing it in the process and angering a certain program. Kakashi stopped in his tracks and darted back to the village to tell Tsunade what had happened.

* * *

_In the factory..._

"That's weird. XANA rarely deactivates towers like that. Either he got the power he needed, he got bored, or a plan failed on it's own.", Jeremie said as the towers deactivated.

"I go with the second option. XANA has been pretty quiet lately and was probably waiting for Santa to bring him a new toy for Christmas.", Odd said pointing to his fake reindeer antlers, "Though I bet XANA only got a lump of coal!"

Odd snickered at his own joke.

"Sounds like it to me.", Ulrich said sarcastically.

"Really?", Odd asked.

"No! I go with either the first or third option.", Ulrich said.

"That stings and you know that!", Odd said acting hurt.

"Let's remain on the look out, we all know when something like this happens, XANA is always up to something.", Yumi said.

"Should I go to Sector Five to see if there was any reason behind the false attack?", Aelita asked.

"Let's wait and see. If we get another attack, then we will.", Jeremie said, "For now, we are late for class."

The Lyoko Warriors grabbed their things and raced to Jim's class before they could be scolded by said teacher.

Unknown to them, three figures virtualized onto Lyoko, via XANA's failed plan. One had wild, duck butt styled, spiky, black-blue hair with dark eyes dressed in black pants, black shirt, and a blue flak jacket with a white and red symbol that looked similar to the Pepsi symbol. Another with spiky blonde hair with bright blue eyes and was dressed in a orange jumpsuit with nine fox tails, fox ears, actual whiskers, and had a chest insignia of ramen. The third one had long pink hair with a red ribbon holding it back and was wearing a white dress with a red shawl and sash. All three of them also had sandals on.

All three fell on their butts and looked around. They saw they were in a weird looking forest.

"Where are we?", The blondie asked.

"I have no idea but... THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT NARUTO! AGAIN!", the pink one said punching her team mate.

The black-blue haired one sighed. Soon he spotted something that looked really weird. It was small, had four legs, tan, had a red circle between the body and legs, and a weird looking single eye.

"Uh Sakura, what the heck is that?", The black-blue haired boy said.

"I don't know Sasuke. I never seen anything like it!", Sakura said.

"Maybe we can keep it as a pet!", Naruto chimed and got smacked by Sakura again.

"CUT IT WITH THE STUPIDITY NARUTO! IT'S WHAT GOT US HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!", Sakura yelled.

"Why didn't that hurt?", Naruto asked clearly confused.

Sakura fumed some more and her hand glowed green as she blasted Naruto back into a tree. Sakura looked at her hand in amazement. But Naruto, however, looked like he was shedding blue squares as his body became a frame.

"AHHHHHH! HELP ME", Naruto screamed.

Soon Naruto was gone.

"NARUTO!", Sakura screamed in horror.

""They are so stupid."", one roach looking monster said in their language.

""Yup."", the other roach looking monster said.

The two roach looking monsters readied up their lasers and shot them non stop at Sasuke and Sakura, who were unaware. Soon they started to shed like Naruto had. They screamed.

* * *

_In the scanner room..._

The three doors opened and the three ninja fell out. They were in their normal clothes and forms again. They gasped for air.

"You are okay, you idiot.", Sasuke said, "We thought you died there."

"I did too. It felt weird! I couldn't touch or smell anything there! All I could do was some what be able to taste my own spit!", Naruto said shivering at the lack of his now returned senses.

"Same here.", Sakura said, "And we don't look weird anymore at least."

"Let's check things out. Maybe we can learn where we are and what measures we would have to take.", Sasuke said.

"Good idea Sasuke.", Sakura said.

"Aww how come he gets to lead us?!", Naruto whined.

"Because he's able to think rationally, you would just attack a random thing without thinking.", Sakura deadpanned, "Besides, you are the one who wanted to kill Tora."

"THAT CAT IS A DEMON SPAWN!", Naruto shouted.

All three entered an elevator and looked at it with amazement.

"I wonder what this is.", Sakura said.

"What does this button do?", Naruto asked a pressed a button.

The door closed and started going up. The three were startled by this and were relieved when the door opened again. This time it was in another room with a holomap, a keyboard, and a monitor.

"Wow. This place is so futuristic.", Naruto mussed.

"I can definitely say we are not in the Shinobi Nations anymore.", Sasuke said sticking his hand into the holomap.

"I never seen such technology. And for some strange reason, I can understand these funny characters on these buttons.", Sakura said pointing to the keyboard.

"Looks like it would be helpful here if this is their language.", Sasuke said.

The three ran back into the elevator to see if it could go higher. And It did. They walked out to see an empty factory of sorts. They *cough*Naruto*cough* ran around to see what was what. Eventually they found some ropes and decided to climb them. When they exited the factory, they saw a city in the distance. But what really caught their attention was an open hatch in the ground. They jumped in and saw it was a sewer, much to Sakura's disgust and Naruto's amusement. They saw old skid marks running along the ground and followed them. They soon came across some skateboards and scooters, despite not knowing what they were. Naruto picked up a skateboard and played with it's wheels.

"Must be some sort of mode of transportation.", Naruto said gaining a few confused looks, "What?"

"We weren't expecting you to say something that intelligent.", Sakura said.

"I can say something smart _sometimes_! I'm not _THAT_ dumb!", Naruto said.

"So says the one who go us into this mess.", Sasuke said.

"Jerk."

"Loser."

"Jerk!"

"LOSER!"

"SHUT UP!"

After the small argument, they climbed up the ladder to see a tall man with a stubble beard, shaggy short brown hair, a bandage on his left cheek, and a red jacket. He did not look happy.

"What are you kids doing in the sewer?!", The man asked and grabbed all three at once.

"HEY PUT ME DOWN!", Naruto yelled, "JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"

"Oh so we have a loud mouth in this bunch of misfits. Let's see how the principal will deal with you three.", The man said.

"What did we do?", Sasuke asked coolly.

"Roaming off campus during school hours without supervision! I will _NOT_ tolerate misbehavior or loud mouths.", The man said and carried the three of them away.

* * *

_In the principal's office..._

"Jim... These aren't students of Kadic! I never seen their faces before.", The principal said.

"But Mr. Delmas, They were playing in the sewers, and I thought they were students.", Jim said.

"Serves you right...", Naruto mumbled.

"Do you have any parents?", Mr. Delmas asked.

"No. They died.", Sasuke and Naruto said simultaneously then glared at each other.

"Same here.", Sakura lied.

"So we have three orphans running around Paris, with no guardians. Very well, since you have no parents, how would you like to stay at this school?", Mr. Delmas said.

"Who stays at a school?", Naruto asked confused.

"It's a boarding school, we provide living spaces for any student who wishes to stay here. Since you guys are on your own, we will be happy to have you enrolled here so you can use the living spaces.", Mr. Delmas said.

The three whispered among themselves. If this was a school, then they could get some answers and learn what this 'Paris' place was without looking like fools.

"We accept the offer.", Sasuke said.

"Excellent, we will assign you your dorms and give you your schedules.", Mr. Delmas said.

"Mr. Delmas! Nice to see you here..."

A scrawny kid with blonde hair with a purple spot entered. He was in a purple long sleeved shirt with a reddish-pink shirt underneath and purple pants. He was grinning sheepishly as one of the teachers escorted him.

"What did Odd Della Robbia do this time Mr. Fumet?", Mr. Delmas asked.

"He was being a smart aleck in class. I figured he could use some time in the office to think about his actions.", Mr. Fumet said.

"So you didn't like my joke?", Odd asked, "I feel very hurt by that."

"Odd, that joke was terrible and it was a quiet study not talk to your friends.", Mr. Fumet said unamused, "Now go sit down."

Odd rolled his eyes and walked over and sat in a chair.

"Great... More dumb blondes.", Sasuke said.

"HEY!", Naruto shouted.

"Mind telling me your names so we can register you guys into the system?", Mr. Delmas asked.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! BELIEVE IT!"

"I'm Sakura Haruno."

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha."

"Great more Japanese... Now Yumi has some more people to share her culture with.", Odd said still thinking of how hard it was to use chopsticks.

* * *

_Later..._

"Okay. Naruto this will be your room, and will be shared by two others. You will be waking up at 6 o'clock in the morning to get ready for your classes. We also have a curfew of 8 o'clock where you must be in your dorm. Same goes for you two.", Jim said.

"I get it.", Naruto said, "So who am I sharing this room with? Sakura and Sasuke?"

"No. Boys and girls are not allowed to share the same dorm. They are also forbidden from entering the opposite gender's dorm after curfew.", Jim said.

"Oh.", Naruto said.

"Now come on you two, let Naruto get used to his room and meet his room mates.", Jim said dragging Sakura and Sasuke with him.

Naruto looked around the room and saw three beds, three dressers, a number of posters, and three desks. A small bit of barking was heard and Naruto ran over to the source. What he found was a dog that was so ugly that it was cute. It barked at Naruto.

"I didn't know they allowed dogs here!", Naruto said, "Why didn't they say anything?"

"Because they aren't allowed."

Naruto turned around to see a boy with dark brown hair. He had a yellow t-shirt with a green sleeveless jacket, and green cargo pants.

"Then why is there a dog here?", Naruto asked.

"Because Odd stowed him away. Now who are you?", The boy asked.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I'm just waiting to meet my new room mates!", Naruto said rather loudly.

"Great... I'm Ulrich Stern and I am one of your room mates.", The boy said, "Please tell me you won't latch on like Odd did."

"Is he the one who looks like he is shouting 'hey here I am, come and kill me'?", Naruto asked.

"Yeah but I wouldn't say that to him. And that just made you sound like a hypocrite.", Ulrich said.

* * *

Sakura looked at the room Jim showed her. There was another girl with pink hair in the room.

"Hello. I'm Sakura, your new room mate.", Sakura said.

"I'm Aelita. I hope you like it here.", The girl with pink hair said.

* * *

Sasuke looked at the room and saw a mess that could rival the one in Naruto's apartment. He saw a blonde haired kid with glasses in front of a screen working on something. The kid turned around to see Sasuke.

"Hi I'm Jeremie. Let me guess, I get a new room mate?", The kid said.

"Hn.", Sasuke muttered, "I'm Sasuke."

Jeremie returned to his work. Sasuke couldn't help but look over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?", Sasuke asked.

"Uh... Nothing...", Jeremie said giving a sheepish grin trying to cover up the screen.

"That looks like something to me. Now let me see.", Sasuke said and pushed Jeremie out of his seat.

"Hey! You can't just do that!", Jeremie said.

"Interesting...", Sasuke said.

"What are you doing?!", Jeremie asked.

"Getting answers on how I'm here. You seem to be the smart one here.", Sasuke said, "Can't rely on that idiot Naruto and Sakura to get serious answers."

"If you just wanted some answers then you could have just asked.", Jeremie said.

"What is this stuff?", Sasuke asked slightly amazed.

"That is a program I was working on.", Jeremie said.

"Does it have something to do with me and my team mates winding up in some world with only two senses?", Sasuke asked.

"How did you get into Lyoko?!", Jeremie asked in surprise.

"So that's what that place is called. How, Naruto being an idiot and made us fall into some red portal.", Sasuke said.

"Was there any other features you noticed about the portal?", Jeremie asked.

"There was this black smoke flying around in it and seemed to fuzz up every few minutes. I also think it growled.", Sasuke said.

"XANA...", Jeremie said.

"Huh?", Sasuke asked.

"I will explain later. You need to grab your friends and I will get my friends.", Jeremie said and started to text his friends, "It looks like your friends have already meet Aelita and Ulrich. That makes things easier. Now come on."

Jeremie ran out of the room and Sasuke followed.

* * *

_In the lab..._

"Hey Einstein. What's the emergency?", Odd said.

"I think I know know what XANA was trying to do.", Jeremie said, "Escape the supercomputer but failed big time."

"I guess that explains the tower.", Yumi said.

"I wonder what XANA will fail to do next. Fail to make a turkey sandwich?", Odd said laughing.

Naruto started laughing too.

"Finally someone who gets my humor.", Odd said smiling.

"Great. Another loser.", Sasuke said.

"HEY! I rock!", Odd sad.

"So is there any way to send them back?", Ulrich asked.

"I am not sure. It will take time to hack into a research facility and get some blue prints on the portal that XANA possessed.", Jeremie said.

"What should we do with them in the mean time?", Aelita asked.

"Try to help them blend in like we are helping you. Also since the space time continuum rip opened on Lyoko-", Jeremie said.

"You lost me at space.", Odd said.

"The portal opened on Lyoko.", Jeremie simplified, "Since that happened, they will need to learn how to help out."

"So we get to go back to that place?", Sakura asked.

"I can finally get back at those weird tiny thingies for killing me on there!", Naruto said.

"Just wait until you deal with the Megatank...", Ulrich said.

"And the Tarantulas.", Yumi said.

"And the Scyphozoa.", Aelita said.

"What are those?", Naruto asked.

"XANA's big baddies. Tarantulas and Megatanks are a pain to defeat but fun to make fun of. And the Scyphozoa is an unbeatable monster that is after Aelita's memory.", Odd said, "I like giving them nicknames like Lucy-Ann."

"Since you guys haven't fought on Lyoko, you guys have very little immunity to XANA's specters. They can possess you, allowing XANA to control you.", Aelita said.

"Oh that give me an idea! Maybe Jeremie should get some more training on Lyoko!", Odd joked.

All the Lyoko Warriors but Jeremie snickered.

"Odd! I thought I told you never to bring that up again!", Jeremie said, "There is no way I am ever setting foot on Lyoko again!"

"What made him hate going there so much?", Sakura asked.

"Let's say Einstein here got his butt whooped in five minutes flat! Also he looked very ridiculous!", Odd said laughing.

"ODD!", Jeremie yelled blushing in embarrassment.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who looks like a nitwit on Lyoko!", Odd said.

"Well since you had to say that, why don't you give the tour of Lyoko to them, Odd?", Jeremie said.

"Why me?! Can't Aelita do that?! She know it like the back of her hand!", Odd whined.

"You're the one who had to bring up the one time I went on to Lyoko.", Jeremie said.

"Fine!", Odd said.

"Go follow Odd into the scanner room.", Yumi said opening the elevator for them.

"Thank you.", Sakura said.

* * *

"You scanners await you!", Odd said leading them into the scanners.

"Now I understand why I wound up in these silly looking tubes.", Naruto said as the door closed.

* * *

"Scanner: Sakura. Scanner: Sasuke. Scanner: Naruto. Transfer: Sakura. Transfer: Naruto. Transfer: Sasuke. VIRTUALIZATION!", Jeremie said teleporting them to Lyoko.

* * *

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke fell on their butts in the Ice Sector on Lyoko.

"What a nice way to land.", Sakura said sarcastically.

"I still look like a fox!", Naruto whined, "Couldn't I at least look like a Hokage?!"

"_Sorry, but your Lyoko Avatars are generated from your subconscious mind._", Jeremie said.

"Can you please simplify that?", Naruto asked.

"_It means you think about yet you don't know you do._", Jeremie said.

"I don't think of orange nine tailed foxes!", Naruto yelled.

Odd virtualized on Lyoko and cracked a mischievous smile.

"AHH! JEREMIE YOU TURNED ME INTO A GARDEN GNOME!", Odd cried.

"_HUH?!_", Jeremie asked surprised.

"Just kidding.", Odd said before chuckling.

"_That's not very funny Odd._", Jeremie said.

Odd saw Naruto's avatar and broke into laughter.

"Now me and Jeremie have a new friend in the 'Most Ridiculous Looking Lyoko Warrior' club!", Odd said laughing.

"You do look ridiculous. And what's with the dog?", Sakura said.

"Oh that's Kiwi. My little diggity dog.", Odd said.

"Okay, I am going to send in a few test dummies for you to practice with.", Jeremie said.

"Uhhh... Jeremie, that won't be necessary. XANA decided to break the heavy artillery out.", Odd said.

In the distance, a Megatank with a Blok and Krab approached quickly.

"What the heck are those?!", Naruto asked.

"The one that looks like a giant bowling ball is a Megatank, the one that looks like a crab reject is a Krab, and the dumb looking cube is a Blok, my favorite monster to get rid off.", Odd said and took out the Blok and Krab with ease.

The Megatank opened up and started to draw in some energy for the laser wall.

"LASER ARROW!", Odd shouted and shot two laser arrows at the Megatank, forcing it to protect it's eye.

"Do we have weapons?", Sasuke asked.

"Try to find them.", Odd said.

"Let me try something!", Naruto shouted and made a hand sign, "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

Five Narutos popped into existance and started charging at the Megatank just to get run over.

"Ulrich can do a similar thing but for him it's called Triplicate.", Odd said.

"_Uh Naruto... That ability costed you five lift points!_". Jeremie said.

"-But doesn't take away life points.", Odd quickly added, "Jeremie can you explain something?!"

The Megatank rolled towards Sakura, trying to run her over. Sakura ran.

"_I discovered a few things about Naruto's digital incarnation, it has a thousand life points, and the Shadow Clones cost one life point each._", Jeremie said, "_Also his life points will regenerate when ever he has fifty left, well that's if he doesn't get devirtualized first._"

"Man! I can't believe it! Can't you copy it and give that to the rest of us?! Life points self-regenerating would help out a lot!", Odd whined as he got the Megatank's attention.

"_I am afraid I can't. There's something blocking the code from getting copied completely. What ever it is, it's not very friendly from the looks of it._", Jeremie said as a picture of a pure red eye opened up in an image box, scarring Jeremie.

"What level of not friendly? XANA level or the level of my stomach when we go to Sector Five?", Odd asked.

"_XANA for sure. I am getting a visual of the code and let's say it looks like a sewer with a bad leak._", Jeremie said.

Naruto gulped. They had found away to see into the seal. He had to think of something quick.

'_Sakura's gonna kill me for this..._', Naruto thought and made another hand sign.

"SEXY JUTSU!", Naruto shouted and got covered by smoke.

"What kind of ability has that kind of name?! An ability from the red light district?!", Odd asked trying to crack a joke but realized he was right and immediately got devirtualized just for looking at it.

Naruto was now a naked lady with smoke covering places that were naughty. The Megatank exploded after seeing the transformation. Naruto transformed back dumbfound. Only Sasuke was unaffected but rather shocked that the Megatank was a pervert.

"NARUTO YOU ARE SO DEAD!", Sakura screamed and with another energy covered fist and failed to punch Naruto.

"_Okay... I think you need to lay of that little ability, despite how crudely useful it is. We don't need anyone getting devitalized just from looking at it._", Jeremie said.

"Hmph!", Naruto said.

"_I am sending Ulrich in. Odd fainted in the scanner room and won't be able to re-enter Lyoko for a bit._", Jeremie said.

Ulrich virtualized into the area.

"Alright let's see what abilities you got. Can you send in those test dummies you tried to send in earlier?", Ulrich said.

"_Three Bloks that won't attack coming right up._", Jeremie said.

Three Bloks appeared and just stood there like statues.

"Alright, you each get one Blok. Try to destroy it.", Ulrich said.

"Okay, here it goes.", Sakura said and blasted it with a green energy blast.

"Not bad.", Ulrich said, "Your turn."

"ALRIGHT!", Naruto shouted and punched his fist forward trying to make something like Sakura's energy blast happen, "COME ON! WORK!"

Naruto tried everything and frowned. He checked himself to see if it was a sword or something.

"I got nothing.", Naruto said turning around and accidently destroyed the Blok with one of his tails, "On second thought, I don't think these tails are so stupid."

"That's different. Sasuke let's see what your's is.", Ulrich said.

"Hn.", Sasuke muttered and found a giant Shuriken in his pocket.

It was a Demon Wind Shuriken. Sasuke smirked and opened it.

"DEMON WIND SHURIKEN!", Sasuke shouted and threw the large shuriken at the remaining Blok dummy, destroying it.

The shuriken returned to Sasuke, closing once it was close to him.

"That was very impressive.", Ulrich said.

* * *

**Binas:** This was just a bunny I developed. I will not promise I will be able to continue it but if you guys ever want to adopt a story, feel welcome to drop me a line. I hope you enjoyed this little chapter/one shot/whatever.


End file.
